


Every Rose Has It’s Thorn

by Kr1411



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gen, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt!Sebastian, No Fluff, Warnings May Change, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr1411/pseuds/Kr1411
Summary: To the outside world, Sebastian Smythe led a perfect life. But in reality, he led the exact opposite.





	Every Rose Has It’s Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, me, not writing an Allen Twins fic? Yea, it’s surprising me too.
> 
> So basically, I have an OC, whom I gave a terrible home life to, and I decided, “Why not give Sebastian that background and make it into a fanfic?” So I did. 
> 
> This was originally going to be a one shot, but then with some thought that didn’t make sense, so I made it a multi chapter fic instead.
> 
> Warnings for abuse, non graphic for now, but they will most likely change over time. Also homophobic slurs. I wanted to hurt Sebastian’s dad so much while writing this, but I couldn’t because of the whole storyline thing.

To the outside world, Sebastian Smythe led a perfect life. But in reality, he led the exact opposite.

People naturally assumed that just because he wore a smirk, that because he slept with guys, that he was a spoiled rich boy.

But he wasn’t. Again, he was the exact opposite.

Sure, he used to live the perfect life, got whatever he wanted, got more love from his parents than anyone could ever get. He was their only child, the only one to get the Smythe family inheritance.

Then he came out, and his whole life took a turn for the worst.

It wasn’t bad at first. At first, he would only get homophobic slurs from his father, and he wasn’t allowed to eat dinner with his family.

Then it got physical.

The day it started, he was fourteen, and asked a guy out for the first time. Word of this got around to his father somehow, and his father was _not_ _happy_.

Sebastian came home that day to a punch in the gut by his drunk father, followed by being kicked to the ground and kicked in the side a few more times.

While all this was happening, Sebastian’s mother just sat in the living room, not caring about what was going on.

It only got worse from there.

For about a year, it was only punches and kicks from his dad, and Sebastian was sworn to secrecy by the threat of being disowned.

Then the belt came, and things got worse.

Some days, Sebastian’s dad would just beat him for the sake of it, other days, if he saw Sebastian with another guy, he would break out the belt and whip him as much as he could.

Sebastian eventually learned to just take it, he only had three more years until he was eighteen anyway. Then he could move away from his shitty family, out of this goddamn state.

Ohio wasn’t Sebastian’s favorite place at _all_. First of all, it was completely bland compared to Paris. Paris had culture, entertainment, _life_. Ohio had corn and soybeans. Paris was accepting of people like him, the fellow gays. Ohio would do whatever it took to make sure the “homo’s” knew they didn’t belong.

Sebastian missed Paris, for every obvious reason, but also for the fact that back in Paris, his parents actually loved him.

Now, one mistake and he could be disowned. And living on the streets in Ohio was _not_ a very fun idea. The weather constantly changed, one say it could be snowing, the next it could be extremely hot. You just never knew.

When Sebastian was sixteen, he discovered a place called Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. Dalton had a no-tolerance bullying policy, you could board there for the year, and the education was great.

When he pitched the idea of transferring to Dalton, his mother scoffed. “As if we’d spend so much money on _you_ ,” she said, but his father disagreed.

“You said you could board there?” he asked harshly, and Sebastian nodded.

“Then you’re going. We don’t want you around, you _fag_ ,” his father spit out, and Sebastian slightly winced. Yes, they verbally abused him sometimes, but they have _never_ called him a fag before.

At Sebastian’s wince, his father threw a punch at him. “You will _not_ show fear around me, understand?” He asked, and Sebastian nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Good,” Sebastian’s father said, then continued. “You will come home every weekend, so we can make sure you understand that it is _not_ ok to be a homo, especially not a Smythe,” he spat. “If you are even an hour late after school on Fridays, don’t bother coming back ever again, got it?”

Sebastian’s eyes widened, knowing his father wasn’t lying, and nodded. “Good,” his father said, before grabbing Sebastian by the arm and practically dragging him up to his room, like he did whenever he didn’t want Sebastian around.

“You will go to bed, and if you’re not asleep in ten minutes, you won’t be able to sleep for the next _month_ , got it boy?” his father asked, once they were in Sebastian’s room. Sebastian nodded.

His father grunted, and threw Sebastian onto his bed, with Sebastian hitting his head against the wall. His father stormed out, slamming the door, and Sebastian let the first tear fall.

It became a habit in the last year, him crying himself to sleep. He couldn’t help it, that was the only time he was alone. The only time he was aloud to show weakness, because he was a Smythe. Smythe’s didn’t show weakness. And, it helped him get to sleep quicker, so his father wouldn’t have to make him “sleep”, or pass out from blood loss, an occurrence that’s only happened once before.

Soon enough, he would be out of here. Soon enough, he would be free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the start isn’t too good, hopefully it’ll get better :) Please comment and kudos, and shoot out name ideas so I don’t have to keep saying Sebastian’s mother and father


End file.
